Falling Out Of Love
by BOWIEgirl
Summary: ChaChaxOC. After one affair dies, ChaCha's nervous about getting close to anyone else. Until him. But the old love cant stay away
1. Let's Go West

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Flawless. If I did, you'd know. I wouldn't be able to keep that quiet x3 Rob is mine though. Enjoy!

* * *

**Let's Go West**

"He says he loves her," Cha-Cha cried, collapsing onto Amazing Grace's shoulder. Her friend held her tightly, rubbing her back. Cha-Cha still had the phone in her hand, ignoring it as it began to beep, letting her know she should hang up. Her voice was muffled by velvet. "What can you _say_ to that?"

"Oh honey..." Amazing Grace was just as surprised. The two of them had been having a pleasant evening together. They'd gotten pizza from Carmine, had a movie that starred Patrick Swayze in drag...yes, a very good night.

Until Cha-Cha's boyfriend Rob called informing her of his new love interest. Apparently his one night stand meant more than their two years.

"What can you say to that?" she cried again, rolling over to land in her friend's lap.

Amazing Grace looked into the devestated eyes below her. She didn't mean to be harsh, but all she could think to say was, "He's made up his mind, honey. No matter how much you hate it, and there ain't nothing you can do." She wiped at a few tears trickling down the Hispanic's face. She wanted to say something like, 'If he can just forget you, you can just forget him,' but she didn't think that was what Cha-Cha wanted to hear right now.

Cha-Cha swallowed hard. She knew she was right. Didn't want to admit it, but she knew it. "Everything was going so well," she insisted. "Rob never even hinted that he was losing interest, or that anything was wrong, or...or anything...we were fine...if only I'd gone to his place last night," she sobbed.

Amazing Grace nodded and listened as Cha-Cha eased from depressed into enraged. She ranted about how much of a jerk he was to just up and walk away. Two years down the drain. But soon enough she was too exhausted to yell and reverted back to crying. Amazing Grace wished Rusty were there, she'd know what to say.

"Cha-Cha, maybe getting out of the city for a bit would help you get over this. You know, a breath of fresh air, get you away from familiar things and just take it easy."

Away from everything? Did she want to run away? Then again, he was the one who ran.

A vacation. That wasn't retreating, just regrouping. She agreed. She did need to get out of New York for a while.

"That's a good idea, Gracie." Her friend, who absolutely hated the nickname, let the it drop this time. "Just drive until I break down or run out of gas."

"You don't have a car."

"I will by midnight."

* * *

"Color doesn't matter," she was saying. "No, I don't need leather seats." Cha-Cha felt fortunate to have found a dealership just before closing time. The salesmen had the easiest sale of his career. "All that really concerns me is speed." Just had to out run his memory. She took the first used car he showed her. She thought she might regret blowing the money she'd been saving for this year's Flawless contest, but as she handed over a check, she didn't care, overwhelmed with the need to escape.

She didn't want to stop until dawn. Heading west, she drove all night in silence thinking about Rob, trying to figure out where the whole thing started going wrong.

Six and a half hours later, the sun was up and she got off on a random exit.

Welcome to Garland, Pennsylvania.

She checked into a falling down motel whose exterior mirrored how she felt inside.

She spent a week there, wandering the downtown shopping areas and trying a new club every night. Rusty and the girls didn't hear from her the entire week, and they hadn't really expected to, but when they did, they were shocked.

"I've decided to stay here," Cha-Cha announced in her first phone call home. "When Rob and I would go on trips, we'd joke about never going home. When I have someone with me, I can laugh about it. But when it's just me...I can just give in to the idea. No one's here to talk me out of it."

They had her on speaker phone so all three could hear. "You have us to talk you out of it," Amazing Grace begged. "You have us to come home to."

"I know..."

"I'll go with you!"

"Don't be silly, Ivana," Cha-Cha chuckled. "You'd miss New York before you could unpack." Ivana knew she was right.

The two continued to offer alternatives, but Cha-Cha had made up her mind before she called, and had braced herself for their pleading. She would stay put in Garland.

Rusty was the only one who told Cha-Cha she thought it was a good idea. "She needs the change, girls. She'll come back when she's ready. Won't you, Cha-Cha?"

"Right," she smiled. Rusty knew everything. "I'll be back Friday to get my stuff."

"You're ready for it already?" asked Rusty.

"Yeah, they're practically giving away apartments here, it's ridiculous. And I've looked into working at a club near them, too. It's not as fabulous as Ma Vie En Rose," she teased, referring to Rusty's club, "but it sure is something."

"We'll be sad to see our best dancer leave."

Cha-Cha giggled. "Gracie was gonna pass me up any day now. I gotta leave while I can still say I'm number one."

They all laughed. "Well, we'll be waiting for you on Friday."

"Love you all."

"Love you, too," they said together.

* * *

It was quite a job getting Cha-Cha's things together. None of them had realized just how much stuff she had.

Everyone had showed up to say goodbye, and as an afterthought a few helped. There was the usual group of Amazing Grace, Ivana, and Rusty, along with Pogo, Walt, and his cop friend Tommy. Gypsy was disappointed her little hispanic hotcake wouldn't be in the contest this year, and Mr. Pim and his wife would be sad to see her go as well. Even Tia, who Cha-Cha had only recently befriended, was a little put out that she wouldn't be able to get to know her better. They'd finally stopped fighting over Walt when Rob had entered the picture, and had slowly grown interested in each other.

They made it an all day event, hurrying to pack everything so they could call Carmine for pizza, who was then invited to join them as they partied, giving Cha-Cha a merry farewell.

She spent the night at Rusty's, and in the morning left again for Garland.

* * *

Cha-Cha was happy with her apartment. It was about the same size as her previous one, but had a better view. Instead of a trashy New York alley, it overlooked a small, man made pond. It had a very uplifting feel to it, and as she plopped down on her bare mattress, she smiled as she took it in.

That was when she realized how quiet it was without the two girls running around, and Rusty chasing after them. But she liked the new sound. She could hear herself think.

She hadn't been able to get Rob off her mind. Completely, anyway. He'd get pushed to the back, but always popped up at the most inconvenient time. Like now as she tried to relax.

Thinking over her relationship with him, all the small things seemed to stand out. She hadn't noticed how quickly everything had started. She couldn't remember a time when she'd known Rob but hadn't been dating him. Was there a time like that? She sat on her bed trying to recall a day when they had just been friends, but couldn't think of any except the day she met him. She'd never known him as anything but a lover. And in the silence, something begins to unravel. She never knew him like she'll be knowing him now.

* * *

_A/N: **This is a four part deal**. Each are pretty short, but different enough to be separate chapters. I'd just like to say that Garland is actualy six and a half hours from New York City. I checked MapQuest _xD_ I spent half an hour or so trying to find some place that would be about a night's drive. _

_Something in my defense, if I may. I'm not from New York, so I don't know how quickly you could get a car. I'm from the MotorCity, and we have car dealerships on everyt street, open all the time. So if Cha-Cha couldn't have found one that fast, deal with it _xD_ cuz a Detroiter wrote this, and she says that a dealership was around. _xD_ Love you!_


	2. Meeting Rob

_**A/N**: Part two! Backing it up a bit._

* * *

**Meeting Rob**

Cha-Cha was backstage at Ma Vie En Rose, removing her long blonde wig and talking with a few other performers. She'd just finished dancing and her feet were killing her. The heels were the next item removed. Slipping on a pair of sandals, she made her way out to the main room in search of Rusty and the girls.

Unable to find them in the crowded club, she changed directions and headed for the dancing room instead. She bumped and twirled her way to the middle, always one to be the center of attention, and waited. She never had to hunt for a partner, for within minutes she always had several interested men approaching her.

Whoever got to her first was who got the dance, and with some of the regulars it had become a game. Cha-Cha giggled when she saw John and Chris look at her, then each other, and back to her before both started to move in. The two boys were adorable, but strictly friendship material, and they agreed. But they loved the chase just the same. John was only a few paces away, and Cha-Cha grinned as she turned to face him, but she jumped suddenly when she felt a hand on her arm. Glancing to her left she saw one of the most gorgeous guys she'd come across in quite a while. She looked him up and down, smiling in approval.

John stepped away, not surprised Cha-Cha had been approached by someone. She always was. He'd get her next time. Chris caught up to him, put a hand on his shoulder, and nodded in the direction of the bar.

* * *

Cha-Cha and her new dance partner really hit it off. After only a few songs the drag queen reluctantly left his arms to get ready for her next performance. She noted with a smile he'd managed to talk his way to the table nearest the stage. 

Her last song of the evening was a little slower than the other ones, and much more sensual. She disregarded some of the choreography at the end, and perched on the edge of the stage, hardly a foot away from his table. She moved her upper body slowly and seductively as she sang, and though she was paid to thrill the entire room, she couldn't keep herself from continuously looking back to him.

As she neared the end, she leaned forward to swipe the man's drink, finish it off, and throw the glass back down with a wink as she stood. He laughed, noticing the jealous glares he was receiving. Cha-Cha hardly ever interacted with a member of the crowd.

Well, during the show, anyway.

As applause filled the room, he got up and headed for the door. Cha-Cha paused mid curtsy, surprised he'd take off so soon. How disappointing. But then he turned to face her, a small smile in place, and nodded toward the exit. Cha-Cha grinned, and after she gave a quick wave to the audience, she darted backstage and out the first exit.

Cha-Cha rounded the next corner and almost ran him over in her hurry. She flushed, realizing her eagerness was showing. She shook her head, flipping her hair over her shoulder in a very diva-ish, yet surprisingly attractive, manner.

"For a second I thought you were leaving," she admitted, crossing her arms as she narrowed her eyes playfully. "Not even a good bye." He was inches from her now, a hand on each of her upper arms. "Kind of thing that makes a girl insecure."

"Even you?" he asked.

"Not really," she said the second before he pulled her close, mouths meeting, hungry for something new.

"Not often I meet a headliner in an alley," he said, pulling back for a moment to breathe, but Cha-Cha stood on her toes to reach him again. There was something about him that left her aching for more.

"You already know my name," she said between kisses, aware it was posted all over the club. "You must know yours too."

He slowly moved her a few steps back until she was pressed against the wall. "Mhmm," was all he could get out.

After a few moments she asked, "You gonna make me guess?" Cha-Cha released his lips, allowing him to speak without fighting her off.

"Rob." He laughed as Cha-Cha's fingers danced up his chest to wrap around his neck.

"Well..._Rob_," she smiled wickedly, "it's a _pleasure_ to meet you."

* * *

It went unsaid that they were dating. There was no first date, no official starting, if you will. Looking back they supposed it had begun that moment, and it had only gotten better from there. 

Rob was adored by the girls, and he loved them just as much. Rusty was worried they'd burn themselves out after a few hot and heavy months, but over a year later they were still going strong. He and Cha-Cha couldn't get enough of each other.

He liked to surprise her as often as he could, whether it was with dinner, a picnic, or just a cozy night at their apartment. 'Their apartment' was actually Rob's with a few of Cha-Cha's things around. They'd never bothered to actually transfer her stuff, and she'd stay at hers occasionally, but usually at the end of the day they'd end up at his together. So it was theirs.

She'd come home to her own once after a horrible night at the club to find a romantically set table for two. It had been just the thing she needed.

"I know I'm supposed to say, 'Oh Robbie, you shouldn't have,'" she smiled as she sat down. "But honestly, I need a nice evening after today." She playfully waved a fork at him. "And if you hadn't," she teased, "you would have been in trouble."

"I know, babe," he grinned, picking up his own fork, "and you deserve it, you were great tonight."

"Everyone else thought so too," she mumbled sarcastically.

Rob frowned a bit, seeing her mood. "I don't know how those guys got in, or _why_, but don't listen to them." He hoped the comments and drag jokes would soon be forgotten. She'd performed just fine, but apparently some jerks who found drag queens ridiculous decided going to drag run bar was a good idea. "You're beautiful, talented, _perfect_ in every way."

"I _know_, I've been saying that for _years_!" They both paused for a moment, then burst into fits of laughter.

* * *

Cha-Cha snuggled into Rob's lap, her long legs stretched out over the other couch cushion, head on his shoulder. Her fingers trailed lazily along his arm, chest, up to play with his short hair. He batted her hand away playfully as it got in his face, and when she realized she could tease him, it went right back up. He watched her hand as she walked her fingers over his nose, going crosseyed and making her giggle. Quickly he grabbed her hand and tried to swiftly hold her arms behind her back, but he spooked her with the sudden movement and together they tumbled to the floor, laughing. 

They exaggerated their roll to make it more fun, and when they hit the coffee table a few feet away Cha-Cha was on top of him, grinning victoriously.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked with a chuckle.

Cha-Cha wiggled around a bit more to lay down on his chest, folding her arms to use as a pillow, and looked at him with shining eyes. "Pinned ya."

"Oh really?" He prepared to flip her over while she seemed comfortable and unsuspecting. "Is that a fa-" But she'd sensed it, and in a second she had her hands on his shoulders, holding him down firmly.

"Ha. Gotcha again."

"You aren't the fragile little girl you appear." She smirked. "Come here, you," Rob growled playfully, grabbing her waist as best he could. She let him go and allowed herself to be tugged down to the floor beside him. He pulled her as close to him as possible, her back pressed against his chest. He kissed her neck, and continued to wherever he could reach.

"Mmm," she purred. She tried to roll over to kiss him back, but he kept her facing forward. Fine with her. She didn't mind if she got all the attention. Eventually, though, she was able to wriggle around halfway, enough to take his mouth with her own.

Well, time flies when you're having fun. A while later they lay sleeping on the floor, Rob halfway on Cha-Cha from when he had finally beaten her. In her defense, she'd been distracted.

The phone rang, and Rob's hand thudded along the section of coffee table within his reach. With a sigh he sat up, careful not to nudge the napping drag queen beside him.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is a voice recorded message from-" He hung up. He hated those.

"Who was it?" slurred Cha-Cha. Rob glared at the phone for waking up his girl.

"No one, babe. You wanna move to the bed?"

In her drowsy stupor, she blinked curiously, trying to focus. "You mean we aren't there?" To her, sleep equaled bed.

He chuckled. "We're on the floor. But I can see how you'd mistake it for the bed." She nodded, unaware he was teasing her. "Come on, hon, I'll help you up."

Rob pulled her up slowly and walked her back to the bedroom. Cuddling under the covers, he kissed her forehead tenderly.

Cha-Cha smiled sleepily. "Mmmloveyou."

He draped an arm over her side. "Love you too." She was already sound asleep.

* * *

Cha-Cha finished up at Ma Vie En Rose early, but was too tired to go to Rob's that evening. She'd been there everyday the last two months, he'd understand. She'd probably see him tomorrow anyway. 

She woke up late the next morning, which was very unusual for her. She checked for messages, but her machine had none. She thought nothing of it, even though every other time she stayed at her apartment, he'd always call her in the morning to say he missed her.

"It's only been a few hours, honey," she'd laugh. "How can you miss me?"

"It's only been hours? It feels like _years_."

She would roll her eyes and giggle. "You're too much."

But this morning it didn't occur to her to wonder as she hurried about. She had plans with Rusty, and only had so much time to get ready. She hated when she slept in like this.

She hurried to Carmine's pizzeria to meet with Rusty, glad to hear that she had only been waiting five minutes.

"Rob didn't come with you?"

"I didn't know you wanted me to bring him."

Rusty laughed. "You two are practically joined at the hip, I just assumed he'd come too."

"I stayed at my place last night, he probably would've come if I'd gone to his. But you'll accept me solo, won't you?"

"Sure sweetheart," the older queen smiled. "As long as you promise to bring him next time."

"And here I thought you wanted to have lunch with _me_."

* * *

"Gracie!" 

Amazing Grace came through the apartment door, carrying two plastic bags. In one was a delightful mix of sweets, the other filled with movies she'd grabbed from the video store down the street. Cha-Cha dove right for the first.

"Calm down girl, I haven't even gotten in the room!" She surrendered the bag and dropped the other on the table, then proceeded to take her jacket and shoes off. "What do you want to watch first?" she asked.

"Did you bring that one with the incredibly long title?"

"To Wong Foo, Thanks For Everything, Love Julie Newmar?"

"That's the one!"

"You've seen that a hundred times, Cha-Cha!"

She pouted. "But it reminds me of us!" She waved the box in front of her friend. "Come on, is that us, or is that us?" She opened the box and popped the DVD in. "Besides, I'm crazy for Swayze."

"Aren't we all?"

The two sprawled out on the couch and got a good start into the movie before they realized they hadn't ordered the pizza yet.

"I can run down and get it," offered Cha-Cha, eyes brightening.

"Car_mine_ is _mine_," Amazing Grace insisted, moving for the phone. "You have Rob, you can't get both." She dialed and ordered, then agreed to let Cha-Cha come along. "It would be pointless to leave you here alone if we're supposed to be bonding, and I don't want to risk them sending that new delivery girl." Any chance to see Carmine was taken when it came to Amazing Grace.

The two were back within half an hour, and the movie was turned on once again.

Ring. Ring.

"Oh for crying out loud," Cha-Cha wailed. "I want to watch the movie." Amazing Grace grabbed the phone, but it wasn't for her. "Hello?" asked Cha-Cha.

"Hey Cha-Cha."

"Robbie," she beamed. "It's been _ages_!"

"Yeah."

Cha-Cha noticed the lack of enthusiasm in his voice. "You alright, baby?"

"I'm...Well, I wanted to talk to you, are you alone?"

"Gracie is here, and we're watching a movie, but I can talk for a bit, I've seen it before."

"Good. I mean, well, if you're..."

Cha-Cha waited a moment before asking, "Should I come over there?"

"No," he answered a little too quickly. "Cha-Cha, I wanted to tell you...this isn't easy to say...I never thought I'd be in this sort of..." Rob searched for words as Cha-Cha tried to convince herself it wasn't what it sounded like.

But it was. "I met a woman last night," he finally got out.

"W-what?"

"I can't explain what happened. I didn't go out looking for her, I honestly didn't. We just ran into each other and...sparks flew."

"_No_..." Cha-Cha couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her eyes filled with tears, and Amazing Grace sat up, alert. She started to get up to move to her friend, but Cha-Cha held up a hand, signaling for her to stop and stay where she was. "_Robbie no_..."

"I'm sorry Cha-Cha," he said, his voice obviously filled with pain. "But there's just something about her that I know I won't be able to forget. I knew the minute I met her. It wouldn't be fair to you if I had her on my mind."

And this was much better? Cha-Cha choked and began to cry. She couldn't believe it. It was all too...familiar. Rob said he'd fallen in love with _her_ the moment he'd kissed her. Before that even, when he talked to her. Danced with her. Saw her. She'd fallen in love in the alley. She thought it was a once in a lifetime love. How often did love at first sight actually happen?

Apparently twice for Rob.

"One night, Rob. One night is _all_ you've spent with her, how can through away _two years_ for _one night_?"

He had to pause a moment to collect himself, the sound of her crying tearing him up. "I love her, Cha-Cha. Please try to understand."

Cha-Cha refused to try to understand, and at the same time understood perfectly that what had happened with her two years ago had happened with this other woman the night before. Woman? Her kind of woman, or did he mean...female. She couldn't deal with that question now.

Rob waited for her to say something, or scream something, but she was at a loss for words, and crying too hard to get anything out anyway. He didn't know how to end this kind of call, so he hung up without another word.

Amazing Grace watched Cha-Cha lower the phone. "Cha-Cha what happened? What did he say?" The Hispanic coughed and choked and sobbed until her throat ached. Until she could get the words out.

"He says he loves her."

* * *

_**A/N**: Has anyone been catching the random quotes I've been throwing in? Aside from the very obvious RENT one :) If not, that's okay. It's just a wierd thing I do. There was stuff from Reba McEntire, Montgomery Gentry...the two guys were named after the dudes from Miss Saigon...pointless, but keeps me entertained :)_

Part three is halfway done :)


	3. Room To Breathe

**Room To Breathe**

Rob would cross her mind a lot the first few days. She'd unpack something he'd given her, find his shirt that got thrown in with hers, or sometimes she'd wonder if he was hurting as much as she was. She secretly wished she'd get a call from him, and he'd apologize for his temporary insanity and ask her forgiveness and it'd be like the good days again.

But she was getting better at knocking that idea down. Especially when she'd heard from Ivana that the other woman was indeed a woman in the way Cha-Cha wasn't. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right? If that were true, she'd be one hell of a fighter after this. Day by day she was falling out of love and back into her life.

This morning she was getting ready to make another run to New York. They'd moved all her stuff out of the old apartment, but her lease hadn't been up yet, and instead of paying a fee for leaving early, she just decided to wait it out. It only had one month to go anyway. Now she just had to go back, double check she hadn't left anything important-she'd left whatever furniture she didn't care about there for any friend who wanted it-and sign a few papers. She hoped this would be the last time for a while she'd make the long drive, she wasn't used to spending extended periods of time in cars.

Walking through the bare apartment she wondered who took what, imagined the landlord swiping a good amount...

Cha-Cha ran a hand along the kitchen counter, remembering the numerous times she'd been backed against it, picked up and set down on it, lying on top of it...ahem. She blushed. So many memories.

She wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. With one look back, she sighed and turned the light off, closing the door on all the dreams she used to know.

* * *

With all the New York business finally finished, she could fully start over anew. Get back into the single groove again. She could pull her heart out from under the knife, patch it up, and get it ready to try again. 

Within two months of working at her new club, Moonstruck, her popularity was skyrocketing. She'd gone in as the best they'd ever seen, and the club often boasted the fact they had a New York headliner, even though no one had ever heard of Ma Vie En Rose.

She was one of the few that actually sang there and didn't lip sync, and that quickly caught on with the others. She rapidly became a huge part of how the club ran. They asked her to help with choreography, costumes, anything. It was wonderful to be needed again.

"Rusty, it's amazing," she gushed during her last phone call. "It's like, if you say you danced in New York, they think you're some kind of celebrity or star or something."

The red head laughed "You are a star!"

Cha-Cha rolled her eyes. "Sure. Everyone knew who I was, _world famous_ Cha-Cha de los Santos Puerez Cueva!" she giggled. "But I'm serious, they ask my opinion on everything."

"You're gonna do the same for me eventually, right? Fix up my old ideas?"

"Rusty, I could never outdo _you_."

* * *

Cha-Cha once again became one of the most sought after performers of a club. A few of th older dancers were iffy about her, surprised and jealous of how quickly she was gaining popularity, but she befriended two or three right off the bat. 

They all went solely by stage names, which was fine with Cha-Cha.

"Adrena Lynn," a cute brunette announced, offering a hand. "Call me Lynn."

The blonde beside her smiled. "Glitz." Cha-Cha remembered her being introduced on stage last night with a longer name. She tried to recall it, and the drag queen before her noticed her look. "To strangers and audience members, Glitter Mission. To friends, just Glitz." Cha-Cha grinned.

The three quickly bonded over the next month or so, and often performed together, Cha-Cha ready and willing to share her growing following.

One evening after work, the trio stopped in a pizzeria for a quick dinner.

"You guys are giving me a run for my money," Cha-Cha laughed. Jokingly she added, "I'll have to double my practices to stay ahead."

Glitz giggled. "But to distract you, we've concocted a foolproof plan."

"Do tell."

Lynn pointed over Cha-Cha's shoulder, and she turned around.

Cha-Cha's eyes bulged. "Wow." It appeared that this town had a hot working force too, but a waiter instead of a delivery man. She looked back to the smug grinning queens beside her. "I love you guys."

Lynn beamed. "Our work here is done, Glitzie, she's hooked. No late practices for her."

And they were right. She made it a habit to drop in Friday night, sometimes within the week too. After five or six weeks she became a well liked regular, joking around with the small staff before leaving generous tips. She was more friendly than flirty when it came to her waiter, determined to take this much slower than she had before. Her friends couldn't understand why she didn't jump at the chance and make a move while he was available, but she insisted she had her reasons.

Speaking of him being available, the girls didn't actually know if he was. Just assumed so. Besides, one of them joked, there wasn't a woman in the world a man wouldn't leave for Cha-Cha.

She forced a pained smile.

* * *

Since there wasn't a one hundred percent chance she would ever get the handsome server, she never turned down an invitation from someone at Moonstruck. 

Although she had regretted some.

"So, Randy," Cha-Cha said awkwardly. The last two hours had been awful. "You said you're new to the area too?"

"Yup," he grinned toothily. "Just moved here two months ago."

"Oh," she smiled shakily. "Really?" He'd taken her someplace wannabe-Texan, and continued to ramble about wrestling and thick country veg soup. His idea of going out dancing was meeting at a buddy's house for line dancing.

_In these shoes?_ she'd thought. _I don't think so._

"You've got fourteen older sisters?"

"Family reunion's get pretty crazy, but it's always entertaining." He licked at the sauce on his fingers before adding, "maybe you could come down for one sometime."

"Heh heh, maybe." Help!

* * *

Cha-Cha picked up the drink he'd bought her and glanced around Moonstruck for a moment, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, she asked, "and your name was what, again?" 

"Todd, from the East Village." He looked embarrassed for having forgotten to introduce himself.

"A fellow New Yorker," she smiled, encouraged. "What brings you this far west?"

"My shrink thought it'd be good for me to get out of such a busy area," Todd admitted.

"Is that so?" _Dear god, how do they all find me?_ "How are things going for ya? Getting back on your feet?"

He leaned forward, and it appeared he hadn't talked to anyone about this for awhile, for he was bad at it. "Not really. The smaller population is nice, but it's filled with twice as many women."

Cha-Cha nodded, acting as if she had had the similar first impression. "As in...not enough guys to go around?"

"No, I'm just terrified of women." Todd said it in such a matter-of-fact way that Cha-Cha paused and thought for a moment, unsure if she heard that correctly.

"Right." She finished her drink in one quick gulp.

"Another?" he offered.

"_Please_." She was gonna need it. "So uh, you're shrink...he there to help with the woman issue?"

"And a few other things." _Oh lord_. "See, it's because of-"

Cha-Cha interrupted, "If it's too personal to share, I'd understand."

"I don't mind, I was told talking about it would help me get over it."

She smiled wanly. "Anything to help, honey." Cha-Cha nodded along to his long, strange, childhood tragedy. Emphasis on long. Abandoned by his father, he lived with his mother who, for years afterward, couldn't accept it and therefore referred to him by his fathers name. She often would go days at a time under the impression Todd was him. Eventually he began to play along to the point where he broke down due to an identity crisis. Now he's paranoid of being himself, convinced that in order to earn the affection of a man or woman, he must play the role of someone else.

"I don't think I need to go in for sessions as often as I do. It hasn't affected me as much as my doctor thinks, really."

"Oh no, of course not."

Trying to escape her own past, she didn't think she was ready to take on someone else's too.

* * *

She had a few wonderful evenings too, but none that ever went past a few meals. One of them would become uninterested, or he'd be passing through on business, or something would prevent it from developing into anything more. Occasionally Cha-Cha would freeze and decline an invitation if the man seemed too good to be true. Falling out of love and back on your feet was harder than she thought, and she had to admit if something started to go right it would scare her. 

Except her fascination with her favorite waiter. She was pleased to know he wasn't perfect, and therefore not too good to be true.

"Room for one more?" he asked, eying the empty side of her booth.

"I think so," Cha-Cha grinned. "Must be on break, huh Ken?" He looked at her, clearly wondering how she knew his name. He'd seen her many times before, sure, but he'd never introduced himself. With a smirk, she pointed to his chest. "The name tag gives it away, honey." Oh. Right. He forgot about that. "If only everyone wore them. Life would be so much simpler."

He smiled sheepishly as he sat down. "Where's yours?"

Cha-Cha pretended to be surprised she didn't have one. "Must be at home."

"Well, care to help a guy out?"

"Cha-Cha." She extended her hand in her usual manner, and though it caught him off guard, he took it with a smile and did the best overly dramatic bow he could while sitting, giving her hand a quick kiss. She giggled, delighted that it always worked.

He only had twenty minutes, but that was enough time for them to get the basics out of the way, and plan to meet later the following afternoon. That turned into dinner on Friday. A movie Sunday evening.

Cha-Cha stopped accepting every offer she got from the club and only went out with ones who seemed to have true potential. But still, she always ended up back in her favorite pizza place. Ken knew Cha-Cha was looking around from the start, and was baffled that a month would go by, then another...then another, and the continuous dating hadn't led her to anyone.

* * *

Ken smiled as he sat down across from Cha-Cha. Five minutes into their evening and they already hit their first awkward silence. 

"I hear from the regulars at Moonstruck," he began, all in good fun, "that you take out just about everything that comes in."

Cha-Cha blushed. "You heard that, huh?" Hopefully he didn't think that's the only reason she accepted him. She blinked. "You go to Moonstruck?"

"Doesn't everyone now?" Ken laughed. He put on a mock serious expression and leaned forward. "I hear they have a new dancer that's to die for."

She laughed out loud and jokingly pushed him back across the table. Getting back to the first thing he'd said, she mumbled, "Somehow I was hoping that you hadn't heard that. That's not why I'm here, rea-"

"Hey," he interrupted. "You can't have a favorite until you've tried'em all, right?"

Cha-Cha looked at him, amazed. "That doesn't bother you? Or..." She pictured that wouldn't go over as well.

"I'm not too worried," he smiled. "From what I hear most don't get further than a few days. Weeks if you're lucky. And I've known you for about four months."

"Well, _known_, yeah, but we haven't-"

"Cut off all communication?"

"I wouldn't put it _that_-"

"I must be doing something right," he grinned.

She raised her glass. "Indeed."

* * *

"He's invited back to the apartment. Will he brag to the Cha-Cha fan club, or keep this a secret?" 

Cha-Cha dropped her purse and keys on the table. "Are you going to have commentary for everything?" she laughed.

"Taking notes for the eager men who've yet to enter, Ken notices how Cha-Cha has placed a hand on her hip, signaling annoyance. She tilts her head to the side as her handsome date scopes the place out."

"Cha-Cha prepares to slap the narrator."

Ken moved in front of her and entwined his fingers with hers, effectively preventing a smack. He waited to see if she'd pull away, and was glad when she stayed put. He gave her what was meant to be a quick kiss, but was pleasantly surprised when she slightly tugged on his hands, bringing him back for a second.

"Two down," he grinned. "How many to go?"

"Do you want the exact amount so you can keep track?"

"That'd be nice."

"Mmmai bet," she laughed before forcefully tugging him back again. She kicked her way out of her heels, and before he could realize how short she really was she hopped up onto the kitchen counter. Wrapping her slender legs around his waist, she smiled triumphantly, and unlocked their fingers to lean back, Ken instinctively leaning forward. She shifted her weight to her left arm, letting her right hand dance along whatever she could reach of him.

She smiled absently as she played with his short hair. He wasn't anything like the latest men she'd seen. Wasn't painfully annoying, didn't want her because of her popularity at Moonstruck...Hell, he hardly went at all until after they'd met and that was to see what all the fuss was about.

By then their lips had found each other again, and Ken had wrapped his arms around her. Cha-Cha slowly lowered herself down until she was lying on her back. Occasionally on the way she lost Ken for a moment before he could find a way to climb up after her. If neighbors had been watching, it would have been quite amusing to see him scramble over her.

Cha-Cha rolled her head to one side to give him easier access to her neck. She smiled as he took the hint. It felt wonderful to have someone so close to her again, the old yet familiar feel of a counter beneath her. It had always been one of her favorite places to end up on.

...Too familiar.

_Damn it._

"I've lost count," he breathed before kissing her again. "Can we start back at one?" He made to return to her lips, but then Ken saw her starry gaze sober as she blinked away the dreamy state she'd been in.

She unlocked her legs, wiggled around, and jumped down, starting down the hall toward the door. "Cha-Cha?" She stopped.

"Um..." She massaged her temple as she turned around. "Don't you think it's time you got going?"

"No," he answered honestly, heading for hear.

Cha-Cha laughed nervously. "Well, I do." She retreated the rest of the way to the door, leaving him baffled.

"What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" she asked. "Why do you think something is wrong?"

Ken closed his eyes momentarily with a confused sigh. "_Okay_. If everything's alright, why are you suddenly running away from me?"

"I'm not. I was just planning on opening the door for you."

He walked up to her, leaving only inches between their faces. Cha-Cha kept his gaze for just a few seconds before turning her head away. "See?"

With a dry throat and wet eyes she said, "If you don't leave, I will."

"But this is your apartment." She was silent. "What's the problem?" No answer. "I thought tonight was going...well."

"That's the problem."

Ken paused. "...how does that work?" Cha-Cha took off for her room. "What were you expecting it to be," he called after her. "A disaster?"

"No, but I prayed to God it would be."

"You _wanted_ it to go badly?" he asked, voice accidentally rising.

"Yes!" she answered with the same tone.

"Why?" Ken caught up to her and took her arm. "So you'd have a reason to disappear on me like everyone else?"

She jerked away. "Because you're _too_ good, _just_ like _he_ was!"

"Who?"

"It's happening all over again," she cried, hiding behind her hands.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not gonna do it again," she said, voice muffled. "I'd rather just _end it now_ and _get it over with_."

"Cha-Cha!" He pulled her hands down. She swallowed hard. Ken softened his voice, hoping she'd relax. "Cha-Cha, what are you so afraid of?"

"You!"

"But I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Exactly my point!" she cried.

"I do not understand a thing you're saying," he said slowly. "Do you want me to do something?" He held her face in his hands. "Would robbing a bank help?"

"Possibly," Cha-Cha said quickly. "Let's give it a try-good luck!"

He caught her shoulders when she tried to twirl away again. "Cha-Cha? Cha-Cha, look at me. Take a deep breath. Now, breathe out...good." He let her go. "Okay. Can you calmly tell me what's wrong?"

"You're everything I'm looking for, so I'm sorry but this isn't going to work out."

He raised an eyebrow, horribly confused. "Why not?"

"I already told you, weren't you paying attention?"

"Start over."

She sighed. "From where?"

"Anywhere. Like...why a guy can't get past dinner a few times before you disappear. Or what happened to make you decide that's how you want it?" He waited, but she didn't say anything. "Or what came over you just now. Something popped into your head. What was it?"

"I...I can't talk about that. That's why I'm here in Garland. To...get away from everyone who knows."

"Then what can you tell me?"

Cha-Cha choked again and looked away. "Can't you just leave?"

"Tell me what you aren't looking for," he continued. "Maybe then I'd have a chance."

She rolled her eyes half heartedly, but when it was clear he wasn't going to budge until she said something, she started. "Someone who will just...do. Someone I think I could _probably_ spend the rest of my life with, but still have a feeling that if something better walked by I could just up and leave and it'd be fine with me." He could see tears threatening to fall, but she was a fighter, and kept a steady front. She mumbled, "But there's no way I'd be able to leave if it was..." She stopped and looked him in the eye. "I could just up and leave, and it'd be fine with me."

"You don't mean that."

"I mean to make sure I don't lose me. Not again."

It dawned on Ken that the scenario she described had happened to her. Trying to put all her ramblings together was hard, but he grasped the idea.

"Do you get it now?"

"Yes."

"Good," she nodded, but sounded the most depressed yet. "I hate to ask you to go but-"

"I'm not going anywhere."

Cha-Cha bit her thumb nail in frustration. "Ken...don't drag this on all night."

"Alright. Tell me right now what I have to do to stay...whatever I currently am to you, and I'll do it. Then I can leave, with the assurance that I'll see you in the morning."

"I already told-"

"I think you're wrong."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, well, you _would_ know best."

"I think what you need is exactly the opposite."

"Yeah? Guess what. Tried that already."

"If you follow that plan," he insisted, "you're turning down a dead end street."

"If I do it intentionally it won't kill me again. I can brace myself."

"You'd want to live that way?" he asked, incredulously. "Constantly wondering if who you're with is going to leave you, while simultaneously waiting to leave them?"

"...yes," she lied.

"I don't believe you."

"Ken, we've said the same thing ten times." She crossed her arms.

"Give me a chance. A real chance. If you still want to follow you're plan in...a month, a week, whatever, you can go ahead and leave me for the better something walking by."

"That won't work."

"Why? What have you got to lose, you were going to get rid of me anyway."

"That won't work because I can tell right now I'll have the hardest time sending you away, no matter how hard I try."

"And I want you to try. Try with everything you've got, so when you finally do give in, you have no doubts."

Cha-Cha swallowed a lump in her throat and walked to the door. Opening it, she looked back at him and nodded to the way out. A worried Ken slowly approached. He paused with one foot out the door, glancing at her.

"...see you in the morning," she said.

* * *

They agreed on a week. It wasn't as much time as Ken wanted, but all that Cha-Cha would agree to. If he couldn't convince her that her plan was ridiculous, he'd leave her alone to find someone like she described. 

Day one went by with Cha-Cha trying to tell herself her plan was better than the bet with Ken. What are the odds he'd be any different? Then again, what were the odds he'd do the same thing?

She felt sick when she realized a part of her was still holding on to Rob. That she hadn't completely given up. She decided that she had to get rid of him fully, and that included any thought or scheme he'd have. Or action, whether she'd actually done it or not.

Day two left her feeling horrible. She'd planned to do the same thing to somebody else? She knew she was supposed to have forgotten about this when she threw out anything connected to Rob, but really. It had been so emotionally driven and not logically thought out at all.

Ken was right to talk her out of it. Try. Try to. She hadn't given up out loud. To him it appeared he hadn't influenced her at all. That she continued planning to love him and leave him, just like this past someone had loved and left her. It'd be like her to do that sort of thing just to prove her willpower.

But the loving half was worth the risk.

Day three was when he started to see her defense crumble. That night she'd stay just a little too long. When he joked about being right she had less and less sarcastic retorts. He did everything he could think of to show her how life with someone who truly loved her could be.

She'd realized that she honestly wanted someone like Ken. However, she didn't want to admit she'd wasted months of time and a dozen good men because of her stupid plan. She was embarrassed at how ridiculous she must have sounded, rambling on and on. So she'd fake the bet out, then start a new search, free from the person who knew her old game plan.

But Ken had an idea what she was up to now, and he felt they were both in too deep to let another one of her ideas kill it. He went from wanting her to be able to fall in love to hoping it was him she fell in love with. He knew he'd fallen.

* * *

The cool and collected performer Moontstruck saw disappeared when she got home into a frazzled and stressed drag queen. She did a good job hiding it from him too, but the last evening of their week he fell asleep on her couch. Not wanting to bother him, she'd let him stay the night. Forgetting he was there the next morning, he heard her talking to herself. 

She asked herself why she came here. What she would have done if she hadn't. Why did Ken insist on changing her when it was none of his business? ...and how would she repay him?

"Most of all," she said to her reflection as she adjusted her wig. "How the hell am I going to convince him he didn't convince me?"

He heard a sigh, then heels clicking his way. He closed his eyes and concentrated on making his breathing the right speed for sleep.

"'Nice try, but I told you it wouldn't'-oh my god!" She froze midstep. Hesitantly she walked over to him, whispering, "shit-shit-shit."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Honey?" Nothing. She paused one more moment, then left the living room and continued down the hall.

He waited for the footsteps to fade, and when he heard the door close, he laid silent for a second before smiling smugly. He got to her.

Stretching, he thought he ought to go home. It felt weird being here without her. His eyes began to slowly blink open.

"You little sneak."

His eyes popped and flew to the door frame to see Cha-Cha smirkig, heels in hand.

"Ken you cheat," she laughed. "I can't believe you were gonna just lie there."

"I'm not the one who tiptoed back. And by the way Miss Convince-him-he-didn't-convince-me, you were planning on cheating about a much bigger issue."

Caught.

"I...oh!" She dropped her heels and marched over to the couch. "You know what I think of you, and you're bet, and you're...you're..."

Ken had sat up by now and, chin in hand, watched a flustered Cha-Cha with an amused grin. He stood up, nose to nose with her. His grin grew to a genuine smile.

"...you're...stop looking at me like that."

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "You don't have to admit it out loud," he said softly into her ear.

"Admit what? That you 'caught me?' I was talking to myself. That doesn't count. It doesn't prove anything. Except that I'm crazy. And you never would have heard me if you'd gone home last night _like I told you to_. And by the...oh no, you're not gonna distract me that way." Cha-Cha pushed gently against Ken's chest as his lips kissed their way down her neck.

"Ken? Are you listening to me? Hey, I mean it..._oh_...oh no, I am not that easy." She shoved him harder, getting his attention. Cha-Cha crossed her arms, looking adorably annoyed.

"You were saying?" he asked, keeping his arms around the fiery drag queen.

"I was saying I think you're a lying, cheating...cheat...ing.." She lost her train of thought when their eyes locked, and she saw something she didn't expect. She blinked. "I told you not to look at me like that." He smirked. "Ken..."

"A lying, cheating...?"

"...Oh I don't know," she said quickly before grabbing him into a tight hug.

"I'm counting this as a surrender," he laughed softly.

"Whatever," Cha-Cha giggled, muffled by his shirt.

"I win," he said, tightening his hold. "I was right. You do want something like this past week."

"I don't want something like it," she started, looking up at him. "I want the real thing."

Ken let out the breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding. "I was hoping you'd say that."

That night she promised herself she'd forget what Rob put her through and forget Rob himself completely. She was letting herself fall in love with Ken at last and finding out that nothing feels as good as letting go.

* * *

_A/N: Hey, sorry about the wait, I met a few online buddies one week, then took a two week vacation to Tennessee/Florida/Virginia after that... busy busy. But during the 14 hour drive home from Virginia I wrote this xD I haven't had any of my editors look it over, and it's one in the morning so I probably skipped words now and then, but I'm posting it anyway. The last part will take a while. Expect two weeks. I hope you like Ken, cuz if you dont...well, Cha-Cha does xD So he'll be in the next part. Sorry she kinda had mood swings xD It makes sense if you hear it the way I do. Maybe I'll record myself reading it so you know what I'm picturing tone wise xD just kidding. maybe o0_


	4. Knowing Me, Knowing You

**Knowing Me, Knowing You**

Cha-Cha gave in to admitting she could find another fabulous lover, but she was determined to keep it from repeating too much for comfort. For example, it took a ridiculously long time for her to agree to living together compared to Rob. It had been a matter of weeks before, where in this case, pushing a year.

"I don't want to rush you, hon," he said that afternoon. "But..." Ken tried to think of an I-don't-mean-to-pressure-you-but-I-really-think-we-ought-to statement. "...I'm here more than my own apartment anyway..."

"I know," Cha-Cha said with a small sigh as she straightened out his collar. "I know, I know..."

She'd taken him back to New York a few times to see the girls, and they immediately took to him, and she saw that as another good sign. Her paranoia had long since disappeared, and wasn't nearly as cautious.

Ken didn't plan to bring up the previous conversation again any time soon. He always allowed more than the amount of time he thought she needed, but was constantly disappointed that he got a 'no' each time. But... he didn't want another freak out, and was glad that within the past year, he'd only set off two.

Less than a week later, Cha-Cha strolled casually into the kitchen to find Ken sitting at the table, newspaper hiding him from view. "Baby?" she started as she twisted the top off the peanut butter.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of moving some of your stuff here today?" Ken's jaw and paper dropped simultaneously. "I mean, you practically live here anyway, so it'd make sense, because you know, we spend like, every second together, so you might as well if you still want to, 'cause you mentioned it last week, but I was all 'no I don't think so' but now I kinda think it might be a good idea, so-"

"Yes," he interrupted quickly, springing up and running over to her. "Yes, yes, yes!" Ken wrapped his arms around her and gave her a short kiss. "I still want to." He kissed her again and plopped in a chair, pulling her down on his lap. "But what changed your mind?"

"Oh honey," she said with a chuckle. "Every time I said no you got this look in your eyes like the world was ending. And besides, you're right."

"About?"

"You practically living here already." She wiggled around to sit sideways, allowing her to see him properly. "I'll move some of my dresses to work, there's plenty of room there. And if you brought another dresser over or something we could squeeze it in the bedroom. I have too much stuff to try to share mine," she giggled.

"You don't have to rearrange too much, I could use the other bedroom."

Cha-Cha blinked. "Well, yes honey, but I assumed you'd want to sleep with me."

"I do!" Ken insisted, giving her a squeeze around the middle. "I meant throw my stuff in there."

* * *

The two spent the day hauling over whatever they thought they needed for now in Cha-Cha's car, and planned to store the rest until they had room. And means to bring it over and up to her floor. 

"Glitz and Lynn said they'd drop by later to help too," Cha-Cha called over the box she was carrying. "You know," she said, setting it down as Ken walked in the room. "Funny how all of your things were nicely packed before we even got there."

"Well, I...you know...I anticipated that _eventually_..."

Cha-Cha giggled. "How long have you been living with all your stuff stacked along the walls?"

"A month or two...or three..."

She giggled again. "What if I never agreed to having you move in?"

"I don't even wanna imagine it," he laughed. "So how is the big stuff getting here? Who has the van?"

"Well, first off, it's tiny. Nothing huge is coming here. Not a bed, that's for sure. But we only need one," she grinned. "And we couldn't get it up the stairs anyway. And second, it's Lynn's ex-boyfriend's cousin, who apparently she still talks to."

"Weird."

"Agreed." She headed out to grab another box. "Follow me," she started. "So I was thinking that we could just throw out some of my stuff. Furniture's crap."

"No it-"

"Compared to yours? Yes. It is." She rambled on, listing off what she'd keep, what she'd toss, and so on. Ken nodded and agreed, still dumbstruck she'd finally decided to let him in.

"Cha-Cha!"

"Glitzie!"

Her friend jumped on her. "I don't believe it, this took _forever_!" She hugged Cha-Cha tightly. "I would have been demanding he get himself in my house day one!" Glitz teased.

"Yeah, well..." Cha-Cha blushed. "Help me carry this in?"

"'Course." She began to lug a box of books toward the stairs. "Why did you have to choose the third level?" she asked, complaining already.

"I don't know, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

* * *

After an exhausting day of running up and down to the car and van, they had enough of Ken's things stuffed in Cha-Cha's-excuse me, _their_-apartment. The rest would remain over there until the lease was up. Ken also appreciated having somewhere to go should Cha-Cha have another panic attack and need space. But he sincerely hoped she was over that. 

Lounging on the couch, Cha-Cha tapped her fingers along his arm slowly, feeling drowsy.

"It doesn't really feel different tonight," she commented. "I thought it might. I guess its like any other night. Except I know you aren't going anywhere tomorrow." She yawned.

"Or the day after that."

"Or the day after that."

"Yep," he grinned, planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Mmm, I want more than that, honey." After all, Ken didn't have to leave in the morning. They had a whole night ahead of them, and she suddenly didn't feel the least bit tired.

* * *

Cha-Cha blinked sleepily, and as she rolled over she bumped into something lying beside her. Ken still slept soundly, breathing deeply. She smiled, happy that her love would be the first thing she'd see every morning. 

She got up quietly, sneaking into the kitchen to make breakfast only to realize it was past noon. How late had they stayed up? she wondered. Without Ken having to leave, they'd felt like they had no time limit. Not that it ever truly affected them.

Feeling less of a need to be silent, she began working on lunch. The smell drifted down the hall, and soon a hungry Ken was wandering toward the couch, sleepy smile in place, looking into the kitchen as he went.

"Morning," he slurred

"Good afternoon," she laughed.

"Seriously?" The phone rang. "Got it." He stayed put on the couch.

She let out a sarcastic "Mhmm" and headed for the phone. As she passed in front of him, he pulled her down onto his lap, giving her cheek a quick peck.

"Honey, the phone," Cha-Cha giggled. He made a pathetically cute mock depressed noise. "Maybe we won the lottery."

"We don't play."

"I believe in miracles, now let me up!" He released her and she swiped the phone on its last ring. Still giggling, she tried to sound serious. "H-hello?" Her laugher definitely carried over.

"Hey Cha-Cha, you wouldn't believe how hard it was to track down your new number. Didn't you give it to anyone? They all told me they didn't have it."

Her eyes had never been wider. There was a moment of silence as she walked quickly back to the kitchen. "Rob?"

"She remembers my voice at last!" he chuckled.

"What do you want?"

It was his turn to pause. His tone changed from cheerful to confused. "Little harsh there, hun, don't ya think?"

"I honestly don't know what to think. I don't hear from you in years, and then, that's when you call me up out of the blue one day? 'Hey Cha-Cha, long time no see?'"

"When you say years like that you make it sound like it's been a million, and it's hardly been two."

"Pushing three."

"Well." He didn't have anything to say to that. "How have you been?"

"I had a helluva time getting back on my feet," she admitted. "But I did, and I've been great."

He seemed to be encouraged. "I'm glad, hun. I mean it."

That tone used to melt her on the spot, but Cha-Cha was surprised when she found she felt...nothing. A fond memory or two surfaced, but...nothing new. He didn't still effect her like she thought he might. "How's what's-her-name?" she asked flatly.

"There is no what's-her-name now Cha-Cha, and there never should have been. I was wrong to leave the way I did. To leave at all. And...honey, I just can't express how sorry I am."

Cha-Cha knew he thought he was talking to the girl that she used to be. "Please don't call me that," she said sadly.

Rob lost some confidence. "Please don't be bitter, babe." Before she could repeat herself, he continued, "You remember how we were."

Remembering had never been a problem. It was forgetting. "Robbie-"

"I missed hearing you say that," he smiled. She kicked herself. "Don't you think we could be that way again? I know I've got a lot to make up for, but there's no one for me but you, Cha-Chi."

She'd been doing good, but the old nickname got her and he knew it. However, Ken chose that moment to call, "Who is it?"

"Just an old friend, sweetheart."

An awkward silence. Cha-Cha spoke first.

"Rob, I was so angry and sad and..." She couldn't think of anything that accurately described it. "When I knew we were over, I can't tell you how many nights I spent crying over you. Every man I saw was a potential threat, and I was convinced I'd never find anyone again. But I did."

"Cha-Cha, you can't match what we had, you know that."

"You're right." She took a breath. "I've topped it. It's a once in a lifetime love."

He hadn't expected that. "Isn't that what we said about ourselves?" Rob was getting more defensive. "You can't have it twice."

"You did."

"I've realized I was wrong, no one can compare to you."

"What about, whoever it was."

"She's gone. You were always the one for me. Forget about her," he insisted.

_I love her, Cha-Cha_. "Well ya know what," she said, "I think I might have trouble with that."

Silence.

"...Did I really screw it up for good?"

"I'm afraid so," she whispered. "But, don't think I didn't love you. I _loved_ you s-" Cha-Cha stopped, knowing she wouldn't be able to later if she kept that up. "I won't say that I'm sorry that I met you, Rob, because I have some great memories of you. But I've got Ken." Breathe. "You're just a memory now, but I never will forget you."

He was quiet. "There's nothing I can do?"

She'd felt it for a while, but this phone call confirmed it. She _could_ shoot him down. She was one hundred percent devoted to Ken, not even Rob could shake her. "No Robbie." She paused a moment, but she had to say it. "She left you, didn't she?" No response. "Please don't call here again."

"I love you."

Cha-Cha's throat tightened as his voice cracked and she hung up quickly, and found herself unable to prevent the crying. She knew Rob never knew her like he'll be knowing her now. She dropped the phone to the counter, and before she could cover her face with her hands Ken was up and rushing over.

"Hey," he cooed, voice gentle and concerned. "Hey, hey, hey." He embraced her, baffled. "What's wrong, babe?" He loosened his hold to lean back and look at her, but all she could do was open and shut her mouth, tears flowing. "It's okay," he promised, having not a clue what upset her but certain she needed to cry it out.

Ken gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and to his surprise she tugged him back for a stronger, saltier kiss. "Are you okay?" he asked. She still was struggling to put together a sentence, when all she really wanted was for Ken to simply hold her forever. "What'd they say?"

She thought she could tell him now why it'd taken her so long to give in to love. Why she had been afraid to let him near her, and why it had taken a year for her to allow him to move in, when it had taken another weeks. She'd start from the beginning of thier end.

"He said he loved her."

* * *

_AN: Sorry!! Vacation got in the way, then school and work. I know I know, excuses... This is the end, ta da xD I wrote the ending a million different ways, and this is kinda like bits from each thrown in. I had emo Cha-Cha, angry Cha-Cha, indifferent Cha-Cha, crazy Cha-Cha xD no crazy really carried over, neh? Well, I can post an alternate ending if you're interested :) Which would actualy be the same ending, just differnet Rob/ChaCha phone convo. _

_This story was based on the song Falling Out of Love by Reba McEntire. If you can, listen to it and let me know how you think I did going from lyrics to story_

_sidenote-I was asked why the line 'she left you, didn't she' was thrown in. I meant to imply that he only called Cha-Cha back cuz this other woman left him_


	5. Where Are They Now?

**A/N**_: I dunno, seemed like a good idea. Had nothing else to do, so if you were wondering what they were up to... here ya go :) Short, but it's something, right? OH. Did anyone listen to the song this was based off of? How'd I do? _

* * *

Rob eventually was able to track down Cha-Cha's address, with no help from her friends of course. He was certain that if he talked to her face to face, she'd realize he was sincere. She'd see he'd changed. He bought a one way ticket on a west bound train to a city near Garland, and took the first taxi he could flag down to her door. Unfortunately, he arrived only to find both Cha-Cha and Ken gone.

* * *

When Cha-Cha had arrived at Moonstruck, it had been an average club. By the time she left, it's popularity was unrivaled, their dancers were terrific, and even the atmosphere seemed to be influenced by her. Cha-Cha taught the Moonstruck girls everything she could, and it definitely showed. 

She and Ken moved back to New York. Cha-Cha returned to Ma Vie En Rose, and Ken joined the group filling various positions such as a waiter or host. Rusty was glad to have her best dancer back, and Ivana and Amazing Grace were overjoyed to see their shopping partner.

* * *

Ken, now knowing the entire story behind why Cha-Cha had fled New York, also understood now Cha-Cha's strange episodes from the year before. He couldn't imagine how anyone could leave her, but he had to be a little thankful, for he was happy he had her now. 

He was furious with Rob for calling her out of the blue. What if that had undone the progress she'd made? Had thrown her into another panic attack and caused to her leave Garland without him? But in a way he was also glad. She was finally able to honestly tell herself she was over it, and he hadn't given it a second thought when she asked if they could move to New York. She was ready to be home.


End file.
